Pussy Hole
by gold-lie.promises
Summary: There obviously was a fire burning between the two of them and it was only a matter of time before one of them would explode and strip the other down to the last piece of clothing. And that's what happened that night… Rated M for sexual content.
1. Prologue

**A/N: Here's my first Assassin's Creed fanfic and I honnestly hope that it won't be my last one! Here's a Ezio x Rosa aka Rezio short story. I really love them together and I ship them hard. It made me sad to not see anything more than just them flirting, but that's why fanfictions are so useful: to let our minds go! Hope you'll enjoy and give feedback please.**

***Disclaimer: I do not own Assassin's Creed and the characters.***

* * *

Prologue

After Rosa's wound had healed Ezio insisted on her to teach him how to climb a wall the way she used to, amazed by her thief skills. Ever since, he'd come visit her when he was around or after a meeting with Antonio and they'd talk or challenge each other to figure who's the fastest runner or who can rob the biggest amount of money in one day. He enjoyed her company just as she enjoyed his, even despite his extremely big ego; he'd also affirm that he's the best in everything, but Rosa still beat him once or twice. Being the gentleman he was, he wouldn't complain about it and instead would ask for a revenge or would give her the credits she deserved. The closer friends they got, he allowed himself the give her more and more credits, forgetting his ego to allow his mind to open on the woman she was.

As weeks went by, they slowed down on their challenges and instead spent more time talking in Rosa's room until late and sometimes until morning. When it would happen, none of them would be fully functional the next day and it was, especially for Ezio, a bad and even dangerous thing. Being alert and aware of the potential danger was a must for his job and he couldn't use his eagle vision properly when he was tired, which also was a bad thing when he had assassination contracts at nighttime. But for some reasons he didn't really mind all that and despite the tiredness, he kept pushing himself up the stairs or up the wall to get to Rosa's room every night. And the same applied for her: Antonio was always getting mad at her for not being focused on the task and every night she'd be waiting for Ezio to come at her door – or window – and to forget about her hard and long day without him. They'd both lay in her bed, half asleep, and sometimes one would break the silence to start a conversation or they'd get submerged by tiredness and would find themselves dangerously close the next morning as they wake up.

There obviously was a fire burning between the two of them: they liked – loved – each other's presence. He could never get rid of Rosa's endless stories full of curses and sarcasm and the feel of Ezio's body laying down next to her would just drive her crazy. Although they hadn't made any more contact than laying next to the other, it was only a matter of time before one of them would explode and strip the other down to the last piece of clothing.

And that's what happened that night.


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N: The translation of the few Italian words will be below at the end of the chapter. My apologizes if I didn't put a lot, the huge truck that is laziness drove me over a few times so yeah (x thanks for your understanding!**

* * *

Chapter 1 – Kinds of Books

They had decided to restart their challenges after Ezio had told she'd never have the guts to make a leap of faith. She had gladly accepted with a grin already seeing in her head his face once she'd splash in the water. So he had taken her to one of the highest tower of Venice, the Campanile, and had pointed down at a cart full of hay saying there was where she had to land. Her eyes had widened and she forgot how to breath for a short moment.

"Aren't we jumping in the water?" she questioned and looked around as she contemplated the way too small square that was way too far away of her actual position.

"Water? No _bella_, it wouldn't be called a _leap of faith_ if it was in water!" He laughed at her expression as he put the hood over his head and readjusted his sash. "You must have faith in yourself… and into the cart!"

"But I can't do that it's hella too high!" She took a few steps back and leaned on the concrete beam behind her and let herself slid against it until she was sitting down.

"So I win again?" He rose an eyebrow in her direction, but her eyes were still focused on the full moon ahead of her. "And you're a _pussy hole_?"

Instantly, her eyes shifted from the moon to his that were masked by the shadow of his hood. "I'm not a pussy hole!"

"Well that's not what you show me right now, _cara_." Ezio walked to her and sat by her side with his arms around his legs brought to his chest. "So you're one and you have one." He looked at her with a smirk.

His lips were the only things that she saw in the moonlight, but it didn't stop her from frowning at his cockiness.

"What? You don't like it?" she questioned more in annoyance than as a real preoccupation.

"I haven't seen it yet to complain, but I'm sure I'd enjoy to…" Again, a smile curled his lips as he tried to imagine what her secret parts would look like and where would be her sweet spots.

"You can be such an asshole sometimes, Ezio," she said as she looked away.

"That's because I do have one," he paused for a moment as her head turned again to look at the horizon. "And so do you."

Rosa turned her face to him with annoyance and anger all over it. "Okay now you listen to me, _assassin prick_. I don't know what's the sense in that, but that's irrelevant and childish so get rid of your silly jokes or I'm gone."

He looked down feeling stupid as he realized that she was right. "I'm sorry…" He felt his cheeks burning as her voice echoed in his ears, again and again. Her wise words had totally shut him down, but he couldn't let her win without a certain satisfaction. "It's just that I like pussy holes…"

He felt her gaze turning on him as she spoke and his eyes were secretly looking in her direction from beneath the hood as his head was still toward his feet. "What kind?"

"All kind… and I miss both of them." His cheeks burned some more as hers did the same, but he didn't see it.

"I feel like you have a lot to say about that…" she sighed as she waited for his story to begin.

"I do," he said as he straightened his back and cleared his throat as he turned his head to look at her. "It's a hard job I do and I don't have much time for myself. I was so busy lately that I didn't even have time to visit the courtesans so sometimes you know I have to…" he made a movement with his hand to explain, but she frowned and he sighed as explained it with words. "Jerk off…" His head found back the ground as he felt ashamed of having confess that. Then he felt really stupid about it.

She lightly backed off her head, surprised of his sudden confidence and a thought flashed in her brain. "Wait, you do that while you're _working_?" she asked afraid of the answer, but still curious.

"No."

"But you spent the last couple of nights with me…"

"And it's been the longest nights so far."

"Oh, I'm sorry." She also looked down, now ashamed of have kept him from pleasuring himself.

"But not in the way you think."

Ezio looked up at her and when she felt her neck burn she turned her face to meet his eyes now shining in a yellowish colour. _Eagle vision_. "It was a torture to be close to you but not being able to feel you closer to me, to touch, to smell you. When I'd wake up with you accidentally in my arms it'd be the best way to wake up, _ever, _no matter what time it is." Their glow quickly faded away as he brought a hand to her cheek and caressed it with his thumb. A shy smile curled the side of her lips as he gently pressed his forehead against hers and whispered a simple, "_Te amo, Rosa_."

"I love you too, Ezio," she whispered back as she felt tears forming in her eyes at his confession.

He moved his head closer and allowed his lips to brush onto hers before parting a bit to kiss her. She kissed him back as well as he placed his other hand on her hip. Her back being away of the beam and him no longer supported by something, her weight made him lean back until he was laying down and she was now atop him. They let themselves go on deeper and deeper in the kiss as the heat began to rise inside them, the heat of the fire consuming their needs.

Rosa felt his bulge growing up on her thigh and pulled away with wide eyes: he wanted her. "Is your previous offer still on the table?"

His eyes widened as well as he realized just like her previously that she had needs in need to be satisfy. "Absolutely."

They both stood up and Ezio grasped her hand as he rushed the edge of the tower, ready to jump, but he felt a resistance on his arm. He turned around. "I still can't do it," Rosa rubbed her arm feeling weak.

He placed both hands on her shoulders and said on a calm tone, "It's fine, I won't force you, _bella_. I'll be in your room in a moment."

She looked up at him with a tempted smirk. "The first one to arrive gets to take the lead?"

"What a lovely idea," he kissed her forehead. "Can't wait for it," he smirked and jumped off the edge and into the cart.

Rosa leaned forward to see only his head out of the hay and noticed a smile on his lips. She slowly shook her head with a smirk, not even surprised he had taken that path to make is way to her room as fast as possible. She walked back to the wall they had climbed up to get up there and took her time throughout the process of her way back to the guild. If there were something she'd definitely let Ezio win, it was the race that would allow him to take the lead of her body. She wasn't the kind to sell herself to a man, but she knew he'd pleasure the two of them better than she would. Of course, that didn't mean she wouldn't do a little strip scene to tease him before the act. In fact, it would even be favourable to the both of them.

Once she was at the guild, she met a few thieves in the stairs and the hallways she crossed to get to her room. All noticed her facial expression somehow revealing what was upcoming – a wide smile and half closed eyes already filled with ecstasy –, but no one could exactly figure out what it was. Her fingers touched the knob of her door and her heart sank as she took a deep breath, realizing what was about to happen to them. Then she stopped her hand as it was in the process of opening the door as the thought of him not already being there crossed her mind. She redid her path in her head and felt like it was too fast; she had used a lot of shortcuts Ezio probably didn't know about which made her save a lot of time.

Rosa awkwardly walked back in the hall and found every reasons to busy herself for a moment to make sure he'd already be in her room when she would. She looked for Antonio to ask him if she could help him with something, but a young man told her he was gone on a date. She sighed and faced the fact that she had to go to her room. As she was on her way back, she stopped in the middle of the stairs and her eyes widened as she realized that it was more stress than actual hope of having loose the challenge. She had made love only twice and was afraid that it'd still hurt and also at the way Ezio would take care of her during and after, if she was just like his other conquests – a night of pleasure, maybe two if he liked it and then no news for the next years until he'd be back in town with balls full of seeds in need to be released inside someone – or if it was real love.

She awkwardly climbed up the last stairs and made her way through the hallways as, again, her mind shifted on another thought. She wouldn't have let herself fall for a sweet gentleman with a whole lot of pick up lines reserved for naive women. She hadn't fell into his trap and he hadn't force her: hadn't forced her to lay down next to her, it actually was her who invited him. He hadn't forced her to kiss her back on the roof, it just happened because they both needed it. And he hadn't forced her to cross the line they were about to cross, she actually had asked for it. Of course, men of his kind were easy to read, but she hadn't read him the way she had read the others who had tried to conquest her heart before. She had read him like an open book that revealed her everything about the most random things in his life instead of a book that basically revealed the general stuff everybody knew already. Ezio was so far the best book she had read, she had to admit, and that thought cleared out all her worries. She was now ready for the big thing as she turned the knob and opened the door.

* * *

**Translation:**

**Cara – Dear**

**Bella – Beautiful, Beauty**

**Te amo – I love you**


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 – If you say so

As she expected, Ezio was already there and, at her surprise, he was laying down on her bed on his back, hands behind the head, eyes closed and chest exposed to the air. A small smile curled his lips and she wondered why he was smiling, but still tried to do as less noise as possible to not disturb him in his wave of happiness as she closed the door behind her. She kicked her shoes and tossed her hat and the ribbon that was around her neck on the desk and walked to the bed. She laid next to him and travelled her hand on his bare chest, causing him to smile even wider and to open an eye.

He looked down as her as she faked her disappointment. "Crap, you were here first."

Ezio chuckled at her words. "It surely wasn't in your intentions, wasn't it?"

"Oh, no!"

He opened both eyes to look at the ceiling as the two of them chuckled. Then he turned his head to see her clearly. "Still I was faster so I get to take the lead."

Rosa rolled her eyes, "You'll never change Ezio Auditore."

"I won't."

She smiled, "And your ego will never be big enough to bear your whole self."

"Never it will," he confirmed with a chuckle. "But I know you like it."

"I accept the fact that I'm stuck with a man who thinks he's the best at everything…" she looked away with a grin, waiting a reply that should knock her down.

"So you're stuck with me now?" He rose an eyebrow in disappointment.

"And not planning to run away."

"But are you all right with it?" There was now a serious tone in his voice rather than a playful one.

"Of course I am," she turned back her green eyes into his brown ones as she kissed his chest, never breaking their contact.

She sat on the edge of the bed, her back facing him, took of her jacket and began to unbutton her shirt, letting it fall down her arms and to the floor. She looked over her shoulder only to find him looking at her with the more tender smile she had never seen on his lips. It wasn't even a smile of desire, but a smile of joy of having her with him and accepting him for the person he was. But then that smile switched for a grin as he sat behind her, his legs alongside of hers. He laid his chin on her shoulder as his hands, placed on her hips, slowly travelled up to cup her breasts. She moaned and tilted her head back as he began to massage her nipples and to kiss her neck at the same time. Rosa wrapped her arms around his neck as she parted some more her legs, placing her thighs upon his.

Soon, his hands where unbuttoning her pants and she lifted her hips so it could fall around her ankles, followed a short moment later by her panties. Now fully naked, she stood up and turned to face him, sitting in his laps. His fingers soothed on her shoulders, then down her back and stopped at her waist. She placed a hand behind his neck as her lips met his and slowly leaned forward so he'd soon be laying on the bed with his legs still dangling down. A moment later, she pulled away to undo his pants and he lifted his hips up as well so she could release him and his already hard friend. She stepped down the bed to remove his boots from his feet and sliding down his pants so they'd meet her clothes on the floor. She climbed back up on him, almost crawling, but he held his finger up and moved it from left to right.

"Remember who won?" he smirked.

Before she could react, Ezio grasped her wrists and flipped her over so she would be under him. He kissed her forehead, his member brushing her stomach, before climbing off the bed and grabbed her waist to carry her on his shoulder.

"What- put me down, what's this all about? Ezio!" She punched against his back as he walked to the other side of the bed and deposed her in the middle of it. She eyed him silent as she contemplated the irrelevance of her sudden anger and he saw it on her face. "Now how about you calm down and have some faith in me?" he smiled, not even mad but amused by her comportment.

Rosa nodded and he leaned over her. "Is this your first time?" She shook her head and noticed a brief frown on his face. "Okay then…" he responded out of idea. "I'm going to make you feel like the first time, without the pain," he smirked and kissed down her neck. "And even better," he added against her skin as moans escaped from her lips.

One of his hands placed on her hips made its way down to her inner thigh and met her clit. As he kept on kissing every inch of her neck, his thumb made circles around her sensitive spot and her moans got louder and she started panting. A moment later, she grasped his head and forced it to leave her neck so their eyes would meet. Her forehead was covered in droplets of sweat and her eyes where closed.

"Please," she panted, "stop teasing and proceed. Can't wait any longer." There was something with her voice, a mix of fear and exhaustion but Ezio couldn't tell neither why and what it was exactly. Maybe she just really needed him to be inside her.

He nodded with a brief frown before kissing her neck one more time. Then he took her wrists and placed them on each sides of her head and positioned himself in front of her entrance. He gently squeezed on her inner thigh to warn her that he was about to get in and she nodded with the same expression on her face. He felt her breathe as he got inside. When he was fully in he looked up at her face only to find some more pain in her traits. He let her adjust to his size, feeling bad of doing this to her; she didn't seem to enjoy as much as he did.

"Are you okay _bella_?" he hesitantly asked, placing his hands on her knees to keep himself steady.

"Been a while that's all," she said with a small chuckle and a brief smile.

He leaned forward and relieved her forehead from the bangs of hair hanging onto it. "Do you want to go further? You don't have to say yes if you don't want to," he explained, his voice full of guilt.

"I've been waiting way too long for this moment to happen and I'm surely not going to interrupt it now that it's happening," Rosa smiled and turned her head to see him through half opened eyes. "I suppose I needed to adjust to your _particular_ size," she giggled and so did he.

"If you say so," he winked.

Ezio started to stroke. Back and forth. He felt his forehead getting wet from sweat and soon, his whole body was. A incredible heat submerged both of their body while they kept on going as moans and grunts were almost being shout in the small bedroom. The bed was now banging on the wall but lucky them, there only was the huge window and not someone else's room behind it. Ezio's name escaped from her lips and at that moment he opened his eyes and to look down at her.

As he was contemplating the woman that was with him, he couldn't stop himself from thanking God for having allow him to meet such a fantastic and wonderful person. He was so grateful about it all. Sometimes – before he met her especially –, he would get really angry and violent as he would realize what his life has become: that he has lose almost all his family and that he now spends his days chasing people to kill. A need of revenge and a constant frustration because of his loss was burning within him, slowly consuming his inside. But as soon as he would step inside Rosa's room, all his miseries and troubles and worries would fade away, waiting for him in the threshold, as he would spend his nights with the woman who made his heart go crazy since the first day. She was the light in the darkness that was his brain.

"HARDER!" Her cries got him out of his thoughts as he remembered what he was doing and put a hundred more efforts into his strokes.

* * *

**A/N: One more chapter left!**


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 – The Best Thing in the World

After they reached their climax and screamed in pleasure Ezio sloppily fell on the bed beside her, their chest heaving as they were panting. Rosa rolled on her side to rest her head and a hand on his sweaty chest with a wide smile on her lips.

"Did I succeed?" Ezio asked and she nodded as she soothed his hard frame with her fingers. "Makes me glad!"

Rosa opened her eyes and moved her hand to his chin and gently took it so his face would be in front of hers. "It was better than the best thing in the world," she smiled and kissed him.

"Are you aware that what you said doesn't make sense, _cara_?" he asked when she pulled away.

"Absolutely and I don't even mind," she giggled as he took her hand in his. "Because the best thing in the world is to be next to you and to share amazing moments with you."

At her words, a lovely smile curled Ezio's lips and he leaned to kiss her passionately. He climbed atop of her as his lips travelled down to her collarbone and behind her ear and she loudly moaned. He pulled away.

"Are you okay?" he asked a bit confused about her reaction.

"For Christ's sake, that felt good!"

"What, this?" He leaned back down to kiss the spot and she brought her hand to his back and dug her nails into his skin as a second moan escaped from her lips. "Looks like I've found a sweet spot, _bella_," he murmured, his hot breath against her skin sending a shiver down her spine, causing her back to ache a bit.

"P- please more…" she whispered under the effect of the ecstasy.

"I bet you wouldn't want to play with _my _sweet spot," he brought his face to hers so the tip of their nose would touch.

She frowned. "_Where_ is it?" she asked with a whole lot of confusion and doubt on her face.

"I think you already know…" he grinned.

Rosa's eyes looked down – to his crotch – for a second and went back to his. Seeing that his expression hadn't changed, she frowned in disgust as, once again, he brought his soft lips to the spot behind her left ear. Perhaps was it to influence her decision, sadly he didn't succeed this time. She closed her eyes in pleasure as her hands searched for his hard cock hanging on her thigh.

"Challenge accepted," she smirked for herself and also felt him smile. Soon, a grunt escaped his mouth as she moved her hand up and down his length.

"God… feels good as f-"

"Oh, you want to fuck? Okay, let's go for a second round."

"You're going to kill me with you seductive moves, Rosa," he groaned, his face buried in her neck.

"So you're a _pussy hole_?" she smirked.

When the words passed through his ears, Ezio instantly rose his head with a challenging frown blocking his eyebrows in a straight line. "Surely not! Let me show you what I can do with it, _me amor_!"

And they went on for a second round as he took his revenge of her words by driving her even more crazy using all the skills he had developed with hours and days spent with women. At some points, Rosa didn't regret to have challenged him a second time. In fact, she had had quite a lot of fun the second time as they tried different positions and used every spot in the room to pleasure themselves even more.

The next morning, when Ezio and Rosa downed the stairs with bags under their eyes from the hours of sleep they had lost and met the other thieves in the hall, a few threw them glances. A very few had a grin on their face to say that they had enjoyed listening, but the rest had that angry expression you have when you have been disturbed all night by two young and crazy people having some fun. Most of them were obviously still tired, proving them that they had made a lot of noise and for a major part of the night.

Antonio exited his office speaking to a woman and when his eyes shifted from her to the two lovers, a frown appeared on his face.

"You two," he pointed at them to get their attention, "inside _right now_." And he got back in his office as they followed him a bit hesitant.


End file.
